


Fire and Iceland

by counterheist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, somewhere along the line Iceland grew up creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterheist/pseuds/counterheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/15068.html?thread=43859676#t43859676">From the kink meme</a>. Romano's smile is beyond comparison. Iceland notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Iceland

“Hey, South Italy! Smile!”

Quick as a flash, the flash of the camera, Romano complied. He was well practiced at throwing a fake smile together quickly. All it took was a stretch of his lips and a turn of his head, and most people couldn’t tell that he was faking at all. From pretty girls to bosses who hadn’t met him before, Romano could charm them all.

For about five seconds, until he resumed his normal, disgruntled expression.

But those five seconds, on the steps in front of the U.N. building, were enough. Because just as the journalist stepped back to get his country in the frame, he tripped. Slipped. Fell.

Romano’s smile switched from practiced to genuine for the blink of an eye, just before his expression contorted into concern.

And Iceland saw it all.

And he knew.

He _had_ to see it again.

\- - - - -

“What?”

Iceland’s first instinct was to spurt out something like ‘hey baby, have you heard about my volcano?,’ but those were his years spent with Denmark talking. He didn’t want to make a bad impression, especially when he and Romano rarely ever talked. Especially when he had already all but thrown himself at Romano at the end of the meeting. “…are you hungry?”

Romano was always hungry. It came with having a poor economy, like a package deal. His own slightly gluttonous personality didn’t help either. And this guy was offering him food? “Why?”

Iceland had to think quickly. “I’ll give you some food if you smile again. At me.”

“And you are…?” Romano knew he was one of the Northerners. He didn’t think it was Sweden, because Sweden was tall and usually flanked by England’s little metal mistake. And this one was short, and the kid was nowhere around. Was it Norway?

“Iceland.” He stuck out his hand, not offended at all. If Romano hadn’t known who he was… Iceland had been trying to stay out of the spotlight as much as he could, lately. The spotlight hadn’t focused on many of his good moments. It would be annoying for Romano to walk off without talking to him just because of Iceland’s bad press.

If this was Iceland, then… “Icelandic lamb?” That was some good stuff.

He remembered that? Good. “Yes.”

“All I want?” Romano carefully extracted his sleeve from Iceland’s grasp. The fabric was beginning to wrinkle.

“All you can eat.”

It sounded like a good deal. All Romano had to do was smile at the guy, and he’d get food for free? But maybe it was too good… “Who put you up to this?” It sounded like something France would do, drug food and then get a third party to deliver it.

Romano was a tough customer. But Iceland was a patient nation. There wasn’t much else to do in the winter, aside from being patient. “No one.”

The food at the meeting had been ~~catered by Germany~~ horrible. “All I can eat?”

Iceland nodded.

“Free?”

Iceland hesitated, but eventually nodded again. Romano’s face when he smiled… it was worth it. It was absolutely worth it. Hell, maybe he could take a few pictures and sell them for some extra cash. The idea wasn’t actually half bad.

Finally, Romano was satisfied. He smirked and let Iceland show him to the door. “You’re not so bad.”

Yes, yes. Time when Romano was talking was time wasted. “Smile.”

Of course, Romano frowned. “I _was_ smiling.”

“No. You were smirking. I don’t want that. I want a pure, happy, smile.” He took his pointer fingers and pushed up on the corners of Romano’s droopy mouth. “Like this. Think of the lamb. And look me in the eye when you're doing it.”

So maybe Iceland was a fucking weirdo. At least he was a fucking weirdo with _taste_. Romano smiled and Iceland continued to walk along the hallway, backwards, staring at Romano’s face all the while. It was creepy, but also a nice break from the incessant chatter that usually surrounded him.

Iceland was weird. Weird but not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This was me ( _if you even read it in the first place. Otherwise: hey. I did this thing on the meme!_ ). Originally, I was too ashamed of this cracktastic little comment box to repost it. But then. Then I wanted to do **another**. So let it be known, here and now: put an open ???/Romano request out there, put 'any pairings welcome' or 'rarepairs!!'... and you will get Iceland/Romano. And maybe, one day, you will like it. Evil plan dot get!
> 
> “Italy is now the biggest import market for Icelandic lamb.” – iceland.org
> 
> According to the same site, the Icelandic embassy in Rome closed last year ~~wonder why~~. The webpage says to direct inquiries to the Embassy of Iceland in Paris… France/Iceland/Romano?


End file.
